Generally, the trademark for golf clubs is provided on the handle sleeve of the golf club. The handle sleeve affects the quality and the usage of the golf club. Therefore, a high quality handle sleeve should be maintained.
A golf club handle sleeve clamping unit was developed as shown in FIG. 5. A club head seat H and a clamping unit C were provided on a table T. The clamping unit C had an actuator A for actuating a pair of clamping devices D to clamp a golf club G. Since the club head seat H was rigidly fixed on the table T, the seat H was suitable for supporting a golf club of a definite specification; e.g., No. 1 to 7 golf clubs. The club head seat H or the table T was changed for assembling different golf clubs of different specifications. The assembling processes of the handle sleeve onto a golf club was done manually. Therefore, skillful operators were required. Consequently, the productivity was low, the quality was not standardized, and the cost was high. Hence, conventional assembling processes did not enhance the marketability of the golf club.
The present invention has arisen to solve the assembly problems found in conventional golf club handle sleeve.